Happily Ever After
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Four year old, Lily Luna Potter is in need of a Fairy Tale bed time story. So Ginny tells her the best one she knows....one from her own life.


I still don't own it.

* * *

The burrow was full. Actually, saying the burrow was full, was an understatement. It was packed to the brim. Currently the whole Weasley/Potter family filled the house. It had become custom over the years, for the whole family to stay at the burrow on Christmas Eve night. The couples took their spouses old rooms, while the children camped out in the living room. And while no one really had much space to move, much less breathe. They all loved it.

It was now quarter to ten and all of the children were asleep. Well all but one, that is. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were upstairs asleep while their sons and Harry were outside playing a game of Quidditch, seeing who could brave the cold and snow the longest. The women were in the kitchen enjoying cups of steaming tea discussing "How their husbands were idiots for playing at this time of night" when a disheveled Lily Luna Potter walked in, clutching her stuffed baby unicorn. "Mummy I can't sleep."

Everyone turned to look at the four year old and smiled at her appearance. Ginny considered her daughter for a moment. Whenever Lily uttered these words it meant she wanted to hear a story. It was well past her bed time, but as Ginny saw her wiping her sleepy little eyes she knew it would only be a few minutes before she fell back to sleep.

"Would you like me to tell you a story bubble?" Lily nodded and crawled in to her mother's lap.

"Tell me a princess story." murmured lily, through her mum's jumper.

At the moment Lily was in a Princess Phase, her Aunt Hermione had told her all the muggle stories and had even bought her all of the movies. Lily simply loved them. Nothing made her happier than hearing about a brave prince coming to save his princess from an evil dragon. Ginny thought for a moment. She had told her daughter every muggle story she knew of and as she racked her brain for a new one, the men came inside, laughing about Percy falling to the ground from his broom. Hermione moved with impressive swiftness, scolding them for talking loud while the children were asleep.

Ginny looked over to Harry and that's when an idea struck her. "Lily would you like to hear about the Brave Prince and the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ginny, but she ignored them, as her daughter nodded her head.

"Well" began Ginny. "Along time ago there was an evil man, who wanted to take over the World. And to this he decided to kidnap a young woman."

"Oh no! Mummy." said Lily, clutching her unicorn tighter.

Ginny was not going to tell her daughter the full story of the Chamber, or that it was her. But she thought it would fit the criteria for one of Lily's Princess stories.

"Yes" said Ginny smiling at her daughter. "He kidnapped her and took her into a place called the Chamber of Secrets. The young woman was scared, because in the chamber was a giant snake."

Lily's eyes went wide and she sat up a little so she could listen better. Harry had gotten the gist of what his wife was doing and had taken the seat beside her.

"The evil man thought he had won. But little did he know, a brave Prince had come to save her."

Lily smiled a sleepy smile. "What happened Mummy?" It was clear that she would be asleep in a few minutes.

"Well the brave prince ran to the young woman and confronted the evil man. But the evil man, turned the giant snake on the brave prince and then the Prince fought the snake and killed it."

Lily giggled and yawned. "What happened to the evil man?"

Ginny thought for a moment about how to tell her four year old the next details, but Harry spoke up for her.

"Well Lily flower, the brave prince-" Harry felt a little silly calling himself a brave prince "-fought him."

Lily nodded her sleepy little head.

"And..er….beat him."

Ginny picked up from here, because she knew she could it sound more romantic.

"Then he saved the young women from the Chamber, flying her out with the help of a Phoenix."

"Did they fall in love?" asked a nearly asleep lily.

Harry looked at Ginny and at the same time they both said "Yes"

"What happened to the…." But the little girl trailed off as she fell asleep.

Harry leaned down and kissed his little girl on the head and whispered. "They lived Happily ever after."

* * *

P.S.-I know this is poorly written and short. But I wanted to write a Harry/Daughter moment. Plus I found it kinda hard trying to compress the Chamber of Secrets scene in to a story that would not scare a four year old. But yea, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

P.S.S- For all the "God Rest Ye Merry Gryffindor" fans, I'm starting the next chapter now, so it will be up soon. YAY!

-Misty


End file.
